Good Night, My Angel
by JenneeGrace
Summary: When Marvel came to District 12 after being a captive of the Capitol for two years the only thing he wanted to find was the girl that had run off with his heart long before the 74th Games. Will he find his little bird, or did she get her wings clipped like so many others?


What was he doing here?

Well clearly because it felt like the better option to ending up not remembering who he was at all, but what was he really doing in front of the Justice Building and willing himself to go in?

Marvel frowned to himself. Because he needed to know… It didn't matter if she was madly in love with someone else. He needed to know where she was and that she was okay. A chance encounter every year had turned into an odd infatuation of sorts. Now that he was alive and had the chance to actually do something with his life without all the pressures of his District or the Games on top of him somehow the only thing he wanted to do was find her.

He forced himself to go up the stairs and into the building where a young man sat with dark hair just going over papers. Already he was reminded of the Girl on Fire that had shot him. "Excuse me?"

The man looked up, just examining him for a moment with a frown before turning more professional. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone… She was living here in District 12 before the war and I was hoping someone might be able to tell me if she'd gone to another District or where I might be able to find her?"

He looked over at Marvel again and just sighed. "Name?"

"Madge Undersee."

Marvel just watched as an expression crossed his face, but he got up from the desk. "I can take you to where she is." He wasn't sure what to make of it exactly. Apparently she was still in District 12 then if it was within walking distance. He followed behind by a few paces, stuffing his hands into his pockets against the chill in the air. It was quite a walk until they came to an empty lot that only had flowers being planted by two other people, both of them lacking the blond locks of Miss Undersee.

"What is this?"

"Madge's house… Or where it was."

Marvel's face paled. Of course the possibility had always been there, but… "Is she..?"

"How did you even know Madge?"

_Did…_ He felt his chest tightening as he just dropped to his knees and started hyperventilating. He didn't need the answer then. The girl with the light laugh that had shown up in District One for the annual mayors meetings before the Victory Tour every year was dead. The girl he had thought of every moment since he'd come on the top of his class to volunteer for the Games… Because it meant that he could win it and had fallen asleep in the Arena every night thinking about what he would do when they got to Twelve on his Victory Tour. What sort of father could deny a Victor of the Hunger Games who wanted to marry his daughter? But he hadn't won.. He'd been taken, fixed, and trapped until he was needed and then saved before the moment came.

What right did he have to be saved though when she had died? She was the one person that had ever made him reconsider everything about Career training. He still remembered the excessive running and training he'd had to do after sneaking off with her when she was 15 and he'd stolen a whole box of his mother's chocolate covered strawberries. They'd found a good hiding spot where the roof kept them hidden and just sat around and talked about her being terrified that she was going to end up getting Reaped. He'd spent the rest of the afternoon giving her basic training in hand-to-hand combat until her father had come looking for her.

She'd given him a kiss that tasted of the chocolate strawberries and left him stunned while she slid off the roof and just looked back up at him with a grin before running off… The whole following day of training until every muscle ached had been worth it just to be able to replay that kiss.

Now the young man from the Justice Building just backed off slowly while Marvel was there clawing the ground and sobbing his eyes out.

What point was there in coming here now?

Even he wasn't sure now…

* * *

It helped. There was something that was just pleasing about the numbness though every time he would sit, telling himself that he didn't really need it.

He wanted to forget though and nothing seemed to do it. The mophling was by far the best though because it almost allowed him to not feel at all. Of course the rest of the District just started looking down their noses at him. Even drunk Abernathy was more likely to sober up just by looking at him. Marvel had lost the ability to care.

This was also why he was ducking under the fence with a bottle of liquor and already wondering why the trees felt the need to move around so much. Weren't they supposed to be all stuck in the ground? Not dancing about in front of him just trying to get into his way. He also really didn't pay much attention to the rather large bear that probably just wanted a hug… He looked nice and soft after all.

At least until an arrow got lodged into his fur and the bear roared and decided Marvel really wasn't worth it. Not that it stopped the former tribute from District 1 "Come baaaaack teddy bear!" It was a little too hard to try and catch up however when the tree roots practically jumped up to trip you though. And of course he could only think of one person who might be responsible. "KAAAATNISS. Why'd you have to go and shoot my teddy bear?"

The figure standing there with the bow was not the brunette that had previously tried to kill him with an arrow to the heart. Admittedly after a killing a girl that part of him had justified her both as not-actually-dead in the end as well as saving her from the tortures Cato and Clove would likely give her after their supply had been blown up… For one, her hair wasn't even dark.

"Katniss?" The feminine figure croaked a little like she hadn't had much use for her voice as of late. "I haven't heard that name in a while…" She lowered the bow though and just went over and started just brushing her fingers over him. "I know you…"

The face clicked with him immediately as he just started grinning. Finally… He could just be there with her. "Angels know everyone though."

"God you're drunk… And yellowish." Her fingers traced along his jawline though and up across the gaunt cheeks. She just frowned at him, tears filling her eyes. "And you were dead."

"Well so are you and you don't see me complaining about it, Madgpie…" His angel smiled a little at the name and leaned in to kiss him. How did she still manage to taste like freshly ripened strawberries?

"I'm not dead though…And you were about to be trying to be all friendly with that bear."

Marvel just looked up at her with a frown, reaching up to twirl around the shoulder length curly blond hair. "Then why does everyone say you are? You feel real…"

"Who is everyone?"

"Back in Twelve… That's where I'm living now."

"Or slowly dying." She grumbled and looked close to a fresh bout of tears which only started falling as he brushed his fingers across her cheeks.

"Don't cry."

"I don't get it… Twelve was gone. Firebombed entirely because of whatever happened with Katniss in the arena. I… I didn't know where else to go or how to get anywhere else." She just smiled over at him though. "Come on. I'm taking you home."

"And then what?" He reluctantly got back to his feet, still half wondering if this was all some dream.

"Well I guess we'll figure that out… Won't we?"


End file.
